Tom Live!
Tom Live! When Tom and Shubie attempt to celebrate their anniversary, their unruly kids and disruptive friends, including Shubie's ex-husband, Paco, get in their way. Season: 2 Episode: 2 Total Episode Count: 23 Prod.no.: 2BQT01 Featuring: Tom, Shubie Also Appearing: Taylor, Vera, Tyler, Paco, Lenny, Sandals, Harold, Mabel, Shavonne, Connie, Zach Galifinakis, SpongeBob, SquarePants, Sandy Cheeks, Ryan Seacrest, Julia Roberts, The Original Solid Gold Dancers, Eric Hammel Plot: In an animation first, The Tom Show offers the audience a behind-the-scenes look at the "filming" of the episode. When Tom and Shubie attempt to celebrate their anniversary, their unruly kids and disruptive friends, including Shubie's ex-husband, Paco, get in their way. After the introduction, Tom tells the boys they are stying with Paco Fishbowl so that Tom and Shubie can celebrate their anniversary, Vera announces she is going to a friend's house and an unseen stagehand yells that Tom is fat. At Paco's house, they hear a knock on the door and Paco believes that the people he scammed came after him. Paco shows Tom his secret stash of guns and Tom shoots the stagehand, not realizing the gun has real ammunition. Tom arranges from Paco to stay at Lenny and Mabel's where Paco seduces Mabel. Back at the Smith's house, Tom and Shubie try again for a night of romance where Vera arrives and complains about being written out of the episode. Just then, Lenny arrives and tells of seeing Paco and Mabel. Vera interrupts by walking across the stage with a bottle of alcohol and says she is starting the afterparty since her role was cut from the show. Tom nervously tries to get her off stage and she hits him in the throat, forcing him to call for commercial. When they return, Tom has a stagehand in Vera's clothes and wig read from a script that "she" is sorry for interrupting, gives an explanation for her actions and says she is going back to her friend's house. Back to a disconsolate Lenny, Tom and Shubie decide to go to Mabel's, where they find her still glowing from the se* and dropping innuendos. They try to convince Mabel, that Lenny needs her and she describes how hard it would be after a night with Paco, and Mabel and Shubie start comparing experiences. Tom and Shubie return home where they tell Lenny he has to fight to keep Mabel. Paco bursts through the door, convinced that his pursuers are closing in. Mabel follows trying to persuade Paco to take her with him. The door bursts open and Julia Roberts bursts in portraying "Julia Robertson", Paco's parole officer. A drunken Vera returns despite the director and camera crew desperately trying to keep her out of frame, she gets to perform her monologue from the debate scene that was cut. When she slams the ddor on her way out, a light falls on Julia Roberts. As a medic crew rushes in to save Julia, the director announces that they are running out of time and Tom hastily rushes through a scenario of Lenny and Mabel making up, Paco spending more time with the kids and Tom and Shubie getting their romantic dinner, finishing just in time. The cast hurriedly say their goodbyes over Julia Robert's coarpse, revealing characters that didn't appear in the episode and twins portraying Paco. Trivia *SpongeBob SquarePants and Sandy Cheeks make cameo appearances in the audience before the beginning of act two. Rating TV-14: DLSV <<Previous - Next>> Category:List of The Tom Show Episodes Category:The Tom Show Season 2 Category:Episodes